User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome! Hi Devilmanozzy -- we're excited to have Darius Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Thanks! I was just about to start another wiki, but anyways, thanks for letting me edit some of the articles. Anyways, is there anyone here who would like to expand my wiki (The Raiden Wiki)? If so, then please send me a message. --Javilus 19:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) And ya knew I made that wiki? --Javilus 20:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Yes, I wknow its hard to do an entire wiki about Darius due te huge amount of battelships, but i like help it with some games. Of course, i cannot help too much with the gameplays for Darius Gaiden and G-Darius, but i can do so with The Sagaia (game boy), Sagaia (sega genesis) and Super Darius II exclusive bosses. The only thing i want to know is the name of the Super Darius II exclusive captains (a sea moth other than Buddy Blazer, 2 flounders, a sawfish, a white shark and a shark sucker), but that is another story. Thanks a lot for create the Darius Wiki Mrcoar 01:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Up and ready! My wiki has been set to only wikia users now, so go ahead! And BTW: How do I add you as a Bureaucrat? --Javilus 19:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Job done! Ok, you may now edit the Raiden Wiki! Everything is ready to go! --Javilus 04:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Super Darius and Super Darius II Thos games belong to the console NEC PC Engine CD. You need the CD of each game and the bios for the CD System. The best NEC PC Engine emulator known is Magic Engine. This emulatod has only one downside. altough can be downloades for free, is a trial version that only allows you to play exactly FIVE minutes. However, the Magic Engine's creators gived a hint. Due to a glitch that the authors DON'T WANT TO CORRECT, each time you LOAD A STATE, the timer RESETS TO THE BEGGINNING. That is, it gives you more time until the timer reaches 5:00 minutes. That's all for now. Mrcoar 00:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) My Home Daddy in Darius Plus I never played Darius Plus. Thus, i don't know if is true that My Home Daddy is there. Sorry :( Mrcoar 23:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Super Darius No problem. I also can help with the pics for the bosses of Super Darius II since i saved snapshots while playing :D Mrcoar 23:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Um, Darius? It's Javilus. You said you'd be back by the 26th to help on my Raiden Wiki, and it's already the 27th of October. Wanna come back now? --Javilus 02:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Metal Black Indeed, Altough Metal Black is NOT a Darius game, it has things based on Darius Series (ann hermit crab and an ocean sunfish) and has own things that Taito has used to games like Darius Gaiden, G-Darius and Darius Burst (the alpha beam). So it would be a good idea include it on this wikia as a related game. Mrcoar 00:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!1!!1! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE YOU WE'RE GONNA COME BACK TO TEH RAIDEN WIKI! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU SAID YOU WE'RE GONNA HELP WE WITH, FOR EXAMPLE, FEATURED ARTICLE, BRING SOME USERS OVER TO THE RAIDEN WIKI, AND WHAT NOT!? PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU TO COME BACK! (X-X) --Javilus 22:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) missing darius game? Just wanted to point out about a game called "Darius Dokomade Tatakaemasuka" for Sharp X68000 Also I wish to know whom I must submit info to help expand this wiki, because some time ago I've sent Arun S. Rajkumar some (a good amount) missing pictures and boss attacks for his page and maybe it would be nice to have this files here. FER-- 20:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Wow. I looked it up and sure enough its a different game, with so far a new boss on Zone B which I have no clue what it is named or what it is yet. I'd encourage you to sign up to wikia so you can upload images. I welcome any info or feedback as you can see. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I have yet to play Darius Dokomade Tatakaemasuka but I really dont know what kind of fish is Zone B boss. However I want to suggest you the idea that alloy lanter is not quite an angler fish but a frog fish. I came with this tought when I looked at its leg-like lower fin and its eyes. Also, Puzzle Bobble 2 (if I recall correctly, but could be wrong) has a darius like cameo boss called "prototype bubblen" or something, it even has the trademark warning message. ---FER- 01:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC)FER Enemie names Nope, I dont have a single guide. I coudl try seeing If i find the G-darius guidebook with also comes with enemy names. May ask you a question? :) Is it possible for each boss in Darius games include the weak point(s) of each boss and the origin of their names as sections (like the Gameplay fot each game)? For example: Yamato from Darius II ... Weak Points Darius II and Super Darius II Yamato's first weak points are all ship's cannons (again, like Capcom's U.N. Squadron) The second weak point is the ship's section used by Yamato as his shell. The final weak point is Yamato's abdomen. Bubble Bobble 2 Same as the original Yamato, but you don't have to destroy any cannons. Also, when his life bar reaches 0, you must destroy the bubble where Yamato ends wrapped. Name's Origin Yamato is the actual japanese battleship (i don't know actual wars where Yamato was). Very typical from a japanese video game company. Thanks in advance for the response :) Mrcoar :I have no problem with you adding this information to what is already there, also use the same structure as the other character articles. Adding section on weak points may be of value, so give it a shot. It may also be adding within that section point values of parts blown off and that sort of thing. As for the last suggestion, headline being simply "Origin" is better I think, and place it between Gameplay and Trivia. Just avoid losing content on the article already if you can help it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Issue at Hand You can find info about the Silver Hawks playing Darius Force (a.k.a. Supernova). When you start the game (regular game or boss rush, don't matter), appears information about all Silver Hawks present in all Darius Series Issue at Hand I don't have any booklet. I need them too cause i don't know the names of the exclusive captains of Super Darius II, Darius Gaiden and G-darius and neither the animals in what the captains of the last 2 games are based on. Sorry :S It depends. What PDFs do you want? Booklet I downloaded it with no problems. Now what? :) G-Darius booklet Done with the download R-Type manuals Thanks for R-Type manual uploads, and I'd like to take you up on your kind offer for R-Type Final one. Thanks again! I've been hopping around on your wiki site, and it's well done. I'd like to start contributing, but I need to learn more about the series first ;). SiegfreidZ 17:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Ey there. I'm an unregistered user who has decided to assist with the articles pertaining to DariusBurst. I recently aquired this game and like it alot. So I figured I could assist the community by helping out with the articles. I plan of assisting with the articles on the main ships sometime in the near future. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) wikipedia hey, I've been reading wikipedia stuff... you're not coming back? someone left you a message there, btw :I read over there at Wikipedia still, but I have decided to stay out of the fights there. Clearly, Wikipedia has become a lawyers paradise, and I don't like worrying about edits being undone by bots every 5 days. I am admin here which means I can play on a level playing field. I have been inactive here, only cause I havn't played/read about the games lately. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) List of Pilots and Aircrafts article OK, thanks for the data. I will try to help too if I can. And by the way, nice profile picture! Fel1230 05:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Are you still around? Welcome to your doom! 16:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm around, just not online a lot. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Good to know that at least on this wiki we have an active admin. If I need something or have suggestions I'll be sure to drop by. Welcome to your doom! 19:58, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Devilmanozzy! The Darius Wiki has been nominated for inclusion in our gaming footers by a user. We're considering creating a brand new footer solely for shoot 'em ups, but are waiting for a minimum amount of sites to agree to placement. Please let me know if you are interested! Raylan13 (talk) 17:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I suggest checking out the old footer. I'd suggest considering all wikis on it, so it can properly be replaced. You have my blessing for Darius Wiki and Space invaders wiki. Also, I'd be a supportive party for Shoot Em Up Wiki, though I think there is another admin still active there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:12, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Uh, I think you should reply on his talk page dude, he never got your message. Welcome to your doom! 15:29, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Good idea. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:21, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of this, since you're admin on the Space Invaders Wiki it could be added as well, but it would need some additions, like a wordmark and favicon and at least 100 pages of content. I could help if needed. Welcome to your doom! 13:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey I got a question. A few years ago I edited some entries under the username "FER" which I no longer have acces to. Basically I added a description to boss' attacks (Fire Star for example). However, later I found out some of those edits not only were removed but nothing was added to replace them. SO im just asking out of curiosity if you knew what was the cause. Ferfossil (talk) 17:22, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Looking over Fire Star's History, I don't even see the edit listed. Also, the edit history of -FER- can be found here. I can't find a edit related to this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:04, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Adminship Think you could promote me to admin status? I could help with a few things here and there. Welcome to your doom! 21:47, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :I went ahead and changed user rights to administrator. Continue on. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:09, May 21, 2017 (UTC)